


stupid boys giving me stupid feelings at 4am

by Skywolf1314



Category: the raven key
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: a scene from my book that broke me.





	stupid boys giving me stupid feelings at 4am

Alex could be heard all the way down the halls. He chatted away with the nurses as though they were long friends. Hawk would always enjoy the way his tongue curled around his vowels, stretched them out as though he was savour-ing the taste of them.  
“So then, a Dragon. I shit you not. Big-ass-lizard comes chargin, mouth wide open and fire dribbling out of its mouth. And then i—and then…” His tired words trailed off as his gaze fixed on Hawk. There was a longing there, a long-ing that delved so deep into Hawks soul that he was unsure anything could ever feel the same again.  
Alive.  
“My Darlin, Kitten.” Alex breathed as though he had been holding his breath the entire time. “Whoever has done that to your hair, give me their names and you will never hear from them again.”  
Alive.  
Hawk couldn’t control his body. It was like he was rooted in place though he desperately wanted to go over to him. To hold him, to run his hand through his hair and hear the thump, thump, thump of his heart.  
Alive.  
Did Alex still want him like he wanted him at the tower?  
“Seriously, when I'm all better, ima hunt down the Bitch who did that to ya and shave their own hair off.” Alex laughed lightly and then opened his arms. “C’mere.”  
There was weightlessness to relief. It was like growing wings and being caught in the current of the wind. It was like seeing the sun rise again after a night of complete and utter darkness. It was like a kiss that had been shared in the quiet of the evening.  
He crashed into Alex’s arms, and all at once, he melted.  
“Hey, Kitten,” Alex whispered, stroking his hair—stroking his back. “What you crying about?”  
“I thought I lost you. You stupid man. Why did you run out there like that!? Just to save me, you could have died!” Hawk was sobbing fat tears; he could feel them pooling along his collarbones. Alex had a bandage over his eye, which made him cry harder. That was because of him.  
“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Alex looked at the nurses and Joana who was leaning at the edge of the bed. “I’m not contagious. I’m tired and hungry, and I would like a moment just to hold him.”  
Hawk glanced at the nurses they looked confused. Alex straightened him-self.  
“What I mean is that, in a moment, I'm gonna grab Hawky here and pull his face to mine. I'm gonna pull those clothes of his off, and I'm gonn-“  
“Alright, Alright! Gods, Alex , you were dying this morning.” Joana hissed. “You have ten minutes,” She grabbed the nurses arms before they could protest and stirred them out the way.  
Alex waited until they were gone before he brought his attention back to Hawk. Hawk sniffled and looked up at him. There they were, a mirror image of trauma though Hawk wore his inside his skin, Alex wore it like clothing. His face, the side that wasn’t bandaged, was bruised. Where he wasn’t bruised, worry and fear marked lines into his features.  
“Now, tell me what's up,” Alex whispered, his hand holding Hawks cheek. Alex's hands were familiar and warm; they held him like he was delicate. Hawk wanted to be this delicate thing if only to keep the steady blue-eyed gaze on him.  
“Too much.” Hawk sighed.  
“How much can you tell me in ten minutes?” Alex purred.  
“Not a lot, but I will summerise.”  
Alex hummed thankfully, and Hawk tried not to notice the wince in his movements. He felt daring and softly pressed a kiss to Alex’s wrist. The thump of his heart beat against his lips. Alex’s breath caught for a moment, and Hawk flicked his eyes to him.  
Such a beautiful tragedy that man was. Hawk wanted to become him as well as be with him. Imagine such a world where a thing of pure light lived with a creature as twisted as he.  
“Don’t look at me like that when I'm injured. I might just forget about my wounds and my control.” Alex lusted. “Tell me your story.”  
Hawk gave a small private smile and arranged himself so he and Alex could speak better. Alex itched his scabs.  
“Sebastian has the shard.” Hawk sighed. “My brother is working with him. Dawn and I managed to get the townfolks out but the tower crumbled and most of RiverHall has been flooded. Oh not to mention Sebastian awoke a death god—who Ares is currently fighting.”  
Alex nodded slowly, his lips pursed.  
“And your hair?”  
Hawk brought his hand to his head. The hair was prickly.  
“When Atticus and I were fighting…I cut my hair off to escape,” Hawk recollected because he wasn’t sure how much Alex remembered. “Turns out it was shorter than I had thought, so Dawn tried to help.”  
“Dawn did that? Damn.”  
Hawk narrowed his eyes.  
“Anyway, if you can see the markings? Well, apparently that’s a spell.”  
Alex was quiet for a moment as his hand brushed the top of Hawks head. Hawk felt his fingers lightly trace the runes as they followed them across his skin.  
Alex puffed out a breath.  
“Damn.”  
“Mhm.”


End file.
